Behind the Scenes of YuGiOH
by eddieb3
Summary: A behind the scenes look, on what happens in the Yugioh Studio, as Eddie interviews the Cast


Behind The Scenes of Yu-Gi-Oh

Our story begins with a popular kids show all over the world. Known as "YU-GI-OH"! So what makes this a great show, why do kids fall for it, but that is not the question? The Real Question is, what is it like to be one of the Cast members.

I'm your host Eddie B. on this Journey **Behind The Scenes of Yu-Gi-OH**.

Here we are in the studio where Yu-gi-oh is made. Oh my, there is Joey Wheeler.

Mr. Wheeler, can we have an interview. "Who me, finally someone looking for me!" Mr. Wheeler, "Just call me Joey" Right… So tell me what is it like being a superstar. "it is great, I mean you know everybody knows me. And I am completely surrounded by fans!" Really, from what I've seen you usually stand below Yugi and Kaiba. "What who told you that?" Well I have seen the show read the books, and watched the movie. "Hey ya know that is just the movies I am nothing like that in real life. People Love me!" Yes of course, next question… How do you feel about the constant taunting of Seto Kaiba? "I told you its just a show its nothing like that in real life!" Seto Kaiba walks by "Pipe down you mutt its my scene" Oh its Seto Kaiba, looks like he is busy. Ok one more question? "Shoot, I can answer anything you need" How do you feel about the feud between Tristan and Duke over Serenity? "What, what about them" Oh Kaiba's done gotta go… I dash away from Joey running towards Kaiba

Seto Kaiba Wait! The elevator door closes in front of me. Well maybe later

Sneaking down the halls (mission impossible music plays)

Hey it's the dressing room of none other the Tea' Gardner.

Knock Knock

"Come In"

Hello Miss Gardner my name is Eddie B. Would you be so kind to as give me an interview. "Of Course" Great! First question, this is a question from our viewers… Rumor has it that your hair isn't really brown! "What, that's not true not one bit" Ahh but why do you have Brown Hair coloring on your counter! "There's no reason, I mean its not mine" Really, Why don't I believe you. Tristan walks in. "Hey Tea do you have my hair dye my blonde is coming back. Oh I see you have company" Tristan runs out of the room. Ok then, you were telling the truth. "Of course I was" Ok Second question. What is with the friendship speeches, every time, I mean come on, sure its been getting better with the newer episodes but still. "I think it is important, maybe I overdid it a bit in the beginning, but in the end its what I'm all about, being friends to the end" There she goes again. Well if I remember correctly you once got very angry at Yugi and Joey for coming to the burger place and you filled their plates with Ketchup. "That was a long time ago" Ok, ok. So how does it make you feel that most people don't like you? Don't kill me or anything I mean there are some people who like you but the majority don't. "I think they have there opinion, but being mean to someone for caring is just wrong, and those who do probably have no friends of their own" Yes, I understand completely well bye. "Wait, here I knew you wanted it" Hands me a napkin with an autograph. Thanks, I guess

Runs out the door, still hoping Tristan is still nearby, when I run into none other then Rebecca Hawkins!

Miss Hawkins! "Yes, looking for an autograph kid?" Kid I think you're the kid, "no I just play one on TV, I'm 23" Oh, Man! I wasn't expecting that. Ok, Ok, I'm over that. So first question, What is it like being a genius? "You know has its ups and downs. Everyone expects me to know everything. Even when I do it still gets annoying."

How do you feel about Tea, and her secret love for Yugi? " I don't think it will ever happen. There is nothing positive to see in her" So your in love with Yugi. "Yep completely" But I thought you were older, "yeah maybe but he doesn't know that" He will now! "What you're a reporter" That's right.

Smashes her fists onto my head, knocking me unconscious, luckily I have an excuse (She is older then me and she hurt me WAHHH) I smell a lawsuit, but not right now.

"Hey are you ok?" What whose there? Ah, Tristan Taylor! "Oh no, your that reporter" Yes I am! So tell me is your hair really blonde? "Gotta go"

He got away. But not to worry I got some dirt on him MUHAHAHA

"Hey where's my brother?" Is that MOKUBA? It is! Mokuba can I have an interview?

"Sure, usually they want Seto" I do but I cant find him. Well anyway, first question, how can your hair be bigger then you and you still be able to walk? "What? What kind of question is that?" A good Question! "I wont answer" Fine…( I was angry now) So Mokuba "Yeah" I know in your early days you were quite… What's the word.. Oh yes. Insane! "What Me?" Yes you "That was a long time ago, I'm not like that anymore" But the question is why? "Oh I cant hide it, Everybody knew it at the time, so they sent me to Anger management for 3 years." Oh how sad, Not! You deserved it. Mokuba gets an evil grin on his face and!

AHHHHH, I bust out the door fleeing for my life. That was scary. Note to self: Don't intimidate Mokuba. Suddenly I get pushed to the ground by none other then Seto Kaiba.

OHH, SETO KAIBA! ITS YOU. Hey I've been looking for you all day. "Whatever" So can I get an interview "Will it make you go away" Of course "Fine 5 minutes I'm a busy man" Yes, so. Is it hard running a business. "Of course it's hard, but not if you have the skill like me" Of course, your just as rude as in the show. But then again that's why everybody loves you! "Are you through" No, second question. Can I borrow a million bucks "No" Oh come on you must have Bajillions. "I said no" Yeah, fine. 3rd Question… Does it get annoying how people always talk about you losing to Yugi, you know, every time he wins, he is either really good or you are really bad. "Shut Up Now. You don't know Anything" Your probably right, well 4h question, how do you feel about your "Blue eyes white dragon being Mass produced so almost every kid who plays owns one. "WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" See I got 2. I reach into my pocket and pull out 2 blue eyes I got in starter decks. "PEGASUS" Kaiba grabs my cards and rips them. Why those were mine "Go whine to someone else" I get up and kick Kaiba in the Knee, and take his duel disc. "You Punk get back here"

I got away. I still haven't found my favorite character! PEGASUS!

"Who Me?" Ahh. My eyes widen my jaw falls and tears feel my eyes. Its you really it is. I'm so happy I have always loved your jokes and how you torture Kaiba, by calling him Kaiba boy. And how you were only evil because you loved someone. Even though most people think your creepy. You have to be the coolest character ever! "Well Thank you" CAN I PLEASE INTERVIEW YOU!PLEASE! "Well if it means that much to you." First Question, What does your eye look like now that the millennium eye is gone? "Well why don't you see for yourself" Pegasus pulls the piece of hair covering his eye. Gulp… please cover it… I grab the nearby trashcan. BARF. Well second question. "Is it true that you redesigned ancient tablets from Egypt and created works of art for pictures on Duel monster cards. "Yes, Yes I did" You are a great artist "Thank you" Third question. Did you release all those Blue Eyes just to make Kaiba mad "You bet I did" I thought so. "Did it work" Oh yeah. "Oh I wish I could have seen his face" Well do you have a souvenir for me or at least an autograph "Sure Here is one of my blank cards I use to capture souls in… I mean, here's a blank card, I'll even sign it." Thank you so much. I snap a picture of me and Pegasus and run out see ya.

That was fun. Hey its Yugi half of the star! Hi Yugi "Hi, who are you?" My name is Eddie… Ace Reporter! "Oh" So may I interview you? "Sure why not" Ok First question. "What is your Real Height?" "No comment" Ok, then. Is that your real Hair? "What of course it is! What kind of reporter are you?" The good kind (James bond music) "I don't appreciate being asked personal questions" Fine. Stand up grab an end of Yugi's hair pulling it off. YOU"RE BALD. "I'm not bald, I have a shaved Head" Sure

I take off with Yugi's Hair. While I'm running I run into! Yami! Its you the taller version of Yugi "Yeah that's me" So what is it like being a star and hero to many people? "I love it, I fell I am doing a public service helping children who need a hero" Of course you are! Next Question. Yugi's hair is fake what about yours? "No, mine is real, Yugi was given a Wig because we needed to look alike and I did not want to change my hair" That makes sense. 3rd question, Do you consider what you do cheating, you know in the show by helping Yugi? "No, um well, I consider it Team Work" Sounds like cheating to me. "Yeah, well it isn't" Ok, Ok. Last Question. What were you doing before you came to Yu-gi-oh? Oh that's right you were a pharaoh of Egypt. "No, that was just on tv, I was actually a rock star from Pittsburgh." Oh the hair. "Yes, well Rock On" I will never look at him the same way again.

Finally after a long day of running and pain my job is complete. Hey look it's the whole crew coming to bid their goodbyes. "Hey We checked you out your not a real reporter" Maybe not yet but after I get this out I will be. Ha Ha. As I try to make my get away carrying all the souvenirs I was given. See ya. Oh no my signed card from Pegasus. It flew down onto the ground. A loud humming started. What was that. Hey? What everybody went to sleep. Hey Pegasus lied, this card has a picture of the whole crew on it. See ya guys another day!

The End

And that concludes our behind the scenes look at Yu-Gi-Oh. Next week Pikachu "Mouse or man in a mouse suit?"

If you would like to see the card I got from Pegasus go to my homepage and click the small picture on the side!

Hi its me eddie I wrote this story. Just so you know I don't own any Yugioh characters, I just did this for fun. I hope you enjoyed it. And The Pikachu thing isn't going anywhere, I just needed a funny ending and put that.


End file.
